Second order intercept point (IP2) calibration is typically performed on transceivers to mitigate the effects of second-order inter modulation distortion (IMD2), which occurs when portions of a transmit signal leak across the duplexer into the receive (RX) circuit. Factory IP2 calibration is a time-consuming and costly procedure. Accordingly, mechanisms and techniques for making IP2 calibration more efficient are desired.